Book 2: Pokémon: Ultra Twilight
by Demonlord5000
Summary: Book 2 in Glacies Saga: Moon, a young girl new to the Alola Region, finds herself caught up in a fight to save her world alongside three others, both from the criminal mastermind Giovanni, and the ancient being Necrozma. Sequel to Broken Trust, Mended Hearts.
1. A New Adventure

The morning sun rose high on the Alola Region, signaling another fine, sunny day as the Pokémon and humans stirred from their sleep. Trainers and non trainers alike flew from their houses, ready to take the day by storm. One such house, however, stayed surprisingly quiet. At least, until the side porch door opened to reveal a woman, a Meowth trotting along beside her. The woman, named Sarah, took in a breath of the (slightly salty) Alolan air.

"Isn't it lovely Meowth, we only moved to Alola a few days ago and yet I can't get enough of this beautiful sunrise!"

"Meow?" The Meowth purred.

"Seven months of preparation, and attempting to convince Moon why this was a good thing, and we're finally here!"

"Meow?"

"Speaking of Moon, Meowth, would you be a dear and go wake her up? You know how she likes to sleep in."

"Meow Meowth!" The Pokémon responded, turning and running back into the house. It trotted towards one of several doors, opening it and moving inside. There was a bed with a young girl of about eleven years old sleeping on it. The girl had shoulder length black air hidden under a red hat. The Meowth hopped onto the bed, then onto the sleeping girl's stomach.

"Meowth?" The sleeping girl didn't stir, so the Meowth nudged her. She still didn't wake. Finally, Meowth unsheathed its claws and used Scratch on the girl's face. She woke up screaming.

Moon finally sat up, glaring daggers at her mom's Pokémon.

"Are you out of your mind!?" The girl practically shrieked.

"Meowth?" The Pokémon turned and trotted out of her room. Moon groaned, getting out of bed and following Meowth. She stormed out onto the porch where her mother still stood. "Mom! Can't a girl get some sleep around here!?"

"Come on honey, lighten up a little. Look at this beautiful sunrise." Moon rolled her eyes at her mother's antics. There was a knock on the front door. "Can you get that honey?" Moon sighed, walking into the house just to see Meowth next to a man she hadn't seen before. The man seemed interested in the Kanto Pokémon.

"Mom, Meowth is letting strangers into the house!"

"Alola!" The man greeted.

"Yes strange man we're in Alola."

"Actually, in this region, Alola is both the name of the place, as well as a greeting." The man said. "Oh, sorry, I should introduce myself. I'm Professor Kukui, I'm Alola's regional professor.

"Just like Professor Oak? Well, until he got arrested and Professor Sorrel took his place."

"Exactly, minus getting arrested. You must be Moon, just moved here from Kanto right?" Moon gave a weary nod. "Ah, and this must your mother." Kukui continued as Sarah stepped into the room.

"Yep, that's me! Hello, to what do we owe the pleasure mister..."

"Kukui, Professor Kukui. And I heard about your move from Kanto, as well as that your daughter didn't have her own Pokémon yet. I figured that she might like an Alolan starter Pokémon."

"That sounds wonderful! Isn't that nice Moon?"

"I guess so..."

"Wonderful!" Kukui cheered. "Moon, if you'll follow me to my lab. It's pretty close by."

"Fine." Moon huffed. "Mom, if I don't come back, I blame you." With that, Moon followed the man she barely even knew out the door. After about ten minutes of walking, the two came upon a house located on the nearby beach. Standing in front of it were two kids about Moon's age. One was a girl with purple hair tied in pigtails, wearing a green top and a green skirt. The other was a boy with orange hair, wearing a white T-shirt with a black vest, as well as a necklace bearing the image of a X shape Unown.

"Ah, Moon, this is Selina and Cross." Kukui introduced. "They're also getting their first Pokémon today."

"Alola!" Selina greeted cheerfully. Cross just ignored her. Kukui unlocked the front door, allowing the three kids into the house/lab. Kukui pulled out a briefcase, opening it to reveal three Pokeballs.

"Now, I figured that since Moon here is new to Alola, we can allow her to choose first." Moon blinked, stepping forward hesitantly. Kukui pulled out a Pokeball, opening it to reveal a small owl. "First, the Grass Type Rowlet." He opened a second, revealing a cat. "Second, the Fire Type Litten." He opened the third, revealing a sea lion. "And finally, the Water Type Popplio. Now, take your time and choose Moon." Moon looked at the three Pokémon carefully, trying to decide.

"...Hurry up will you." Cross groaned after several minutes. Moon shot him a look, before turning back to the Pokémon. Rowlet looked curious, Litten looked annoyed, and Popplio looked... Aggravated? Moon bent down in front of Popplio, locking eyes with the Water Type. For some reason, she felt some sort of attachment to the little Water Type.

"Uh, hi there?" Popplio tilted its head. "Do you want to be my Pokémon?" The response she got was a Bubblebeam to the face, knocking her to the floor.

"Why does that Popplio already know Bubblebeam?" Cross asked.

"Because he's been returned more times than I can count." Kukui huffed.

"But why would someone return a starter?" Selina asked.

"That Popplio doesn't trust humans." Kukui explained as he turned to Moon. "I hope you understand what you're getting into Moon."

"I'll be fine." Moon chirped as she stood back up. "How hard can it be?" Kukui bit his lip.

"If you insist..." With that, Moon scooped the Water Type into her arms.

"Don't worry, me and Popplio will be best friends before you know it!"

"Lio!" The starter protested.

"Then I'll choose Rowlet!" Selina chirped, picked up the confused owl.

"Hmph. I wanted Litten anyway." Cross grumbled, picking up the cat.

"In that case, let me give you your Pokedexes and extra Pokeballs." Kukui announced, pulling three devices and three sets of Pokeballs from a drawer and handing them to the kids.

"Uh professor, how come my Pokedex looks different?" Moon asked as she held a squirming Popplio in one hand and the Pokedex in the other.

"Glad you asked." Kukui cracked grin. "I figured that since you're new to Alola, I 'd let you be the first to try the newest model of Pokedex. But first, to activate it."

"Activate?" Kukui typed in a few things on his computer. After several seconds, the screen began to glitch violently. After several more seconds, a small light burst out of the computer, zipping around and slamming into the tablet in Moon's hands, nearly blinding her. After blinking the stars out of her eyes, she looked at the screen...

And right into the electronic eyes that adorned it.

"Hi!"

"AAAHH!" Moon dropped the Pokedex, only for it to float in the air, suddenly spawning a pair of paddle like hands and stubby feet.

"The Rotom Pokedex." Kukui explained. "Rotom is a Pokémon capable of living inside of and taking control of certain machinery. This Pokedex was made to accept Rotom." Rotomdex floated back over to Moon.

"Username please!" Rotom chirped.

"Uh... Moon."

"Registering User: Moon. Registration complete! Congratulations Miss Moon!"

"Uh, you can just call me Moon."

"In that case, you can just call me Rotom." Moon shrugged.

"I gues it is less of a mouthful..."

"That's the spirit! Now..." He floated down to Popplio. "Popplio, the Sea Lion Pokémon, a Water Type. Popplio are playful Pokémon, and will often practice making balloons from bodily fluids it snorts from its nose."

"Okay, ew." Moon inturrupted.

"This Popplio is a male." Rotom finished, only to be blasted by Bubblebeam. "AAUGH! AND HE'S NOT AS PLAYFUL AS THE OTHER POPPLIO I'VE MET!" Selina snapped her fingers.

"Hey Moon, why don't we have a battle, that way you and Popplio can get used to eachother!"

"Good idea!" Moon cheered, following Selina outside where the two stood apart from eachother.

"Alright you two, this is your first battle, so take it easy." Kukui explained as Cross seemed uninterested. Rotom popped out.

"Rowlet, The Grass Quill Pokémon. A Grass and Flying Type. Rowlet stores energy using Photosynthesis to gather energy during the day, becoming more active at night. This Rowlet is a female."

"Alright Rowlet! Use Leafage!" Selina commanded. Rowlet sent out a burst of leaves.

"Quick Popplio, dodge and use Bubblebeam!" Popplio just huffed. "Please?" Popplio gave her the equivalent of a middle finger. It was at that point the attack struck Popplio in the chest. The Sea Lion Pokémon snarled at the owl.

"Now use Tackle!"

"Popplio dodge!" Moon pleaded. Popplio merely sat there. When Rowlet got close, Popplio slapped the owl hard, sending her careening into a tree before she plopped onto the ground.

"Rowlet! Are you okay!?"

"..."

"I think she's asleep." Kukui said as he inspected the Starter. "Rowlet do tend to do that a lot." Selina sighed.

"I guess you win Moon."

"Not in the way I would have wanted." Moon huffed as Popplio stuck his tongue out at her.

"Don't worry Moon." Kukui began. "Maybe a little bonding time and Popplio will warm up to you... I hope..."

"I guess." Moon sighed, picking up the annoyed Water Type.

"Well, let me get you kids some empty Pokeballs, and then I will see you kids tomorrow at the festival!"

"Festival?" Moon questioned.

"The Iki Town Festival!" Selina chirped. "It'll be awesome! You're coming right?"

"Y-yeah, I guess so."

"And I expect to see you there Cross." Kukui explained as he handed out empty Pokeballs.

"Hmph." Moon sighed, hoping that this would be the start of a grand advent-

"OW POPPLIO BIT ME!"

"Pop!"

Sigh...

* * *

"You're a piece of work, you know that?" Moon muttered as she walked along the trail home, Popplio sitting on her head as his way of annoying her. The Water Type merely glared, rolling onto his back to take a nap. Moon sighed, contiuing on. As she walked, a pair of eyes stared at her from the trees. The eyes glanced down, spotting a lone Grubbin. The eyes narrowed, and their owner slowly picked up a rock. The being in question moved abruptly from the trees, appearing only as a yellow blur as it chucked the rock, striking the Grubbin in the head. The Pokémon jerked, trying to regain her bearings. She looked around wildly for the culprit. All she spotted was Moon walking into her house. Grubbin chittered angrily, moving up to the side of the house in order to wait for when Moon would come back out.

* * *

"Mom I'm home." Moon called, Popplio snorted, waking up and glancing around the house. Sarah walked out of the kitchen with Meowth by her side.

"Hi honey. Oh my gosh, is this your new partner?" She bent down to inspect the Water Type.

"Yep, this is Popplio, a Water Type."

"Well hello there Popplio. I hope you and my daughter turn out to be great friends." The response she got was a Bubblebeam to the face. She blinked, stunned and dripping wet. "Oh my..."

"Professor Kukui said Popplio doesn't trust humans..." Moon explained sheepishly. Rotom popped out from behind Moon.

"Greetings miss! I am the Rotom Pokedex, and I am here to ensure that Moon has a reliable source of information on her journey!"

"Well it's lovely to meet you Rotom!" Sarah greeted as she took out a Pokémon treat and held it to Popplio. "Popplio, would you like a treat?" Popplio sniffed at the treat, the grimaced, making a noise of disgust. "Uhhh..." Moon stared in confusion.

"Did the Professor forget to tell you Moon?" Rotom inquired.

"Tell me what?" Rotom cleared his throat.

"I've lived in Kukui's lab long enough to know that Popplio refuses to eat Pokémon food of any kind. He'll only eat human food."

"He doesn't trust humans, yet all he eats is human food?"

"I don't understand it either. But, every Pokémon is unique." Moon sighed. Sarah stood up.

"In that case, how about I cook us all a nice meal to celebrate Moon getting her first Pokémon?" Moon noticed that Popplio actually smiled at the prospect of a nice meal, though only briefly. Moon sighed. She hopped to earn Popplio's trust at some point...


	2. Iki Town

Moon sat up angrily, water dripping from her face as she glared at Popplio, who returned the glare in kind.

"I'll say it once, I'll say it again. You are a piece of work." Popplio let out a huff. Moon looked out the window, seeing the sun was just rising. Moon sighed. It would take her a while to get used to the time difference between Kanto and Alola. With a grunt, she jumped out of bed and walked to the door, where Popplio sat impatiently. Moon opened the door, Popplio huffing and plodding out the door. Moon sighed, following Popplio into the kitchen where her mother was already making breakfast. "Morning mom." Moon yawned.

"Morning!" Her mom chipped as she set down two plates of eggs, bacon, and toast. One for Moon and one for Popplio. The Water Type hopped onto a chair with a huff, grabbing a fork and emptying half the plate before Moon had even took her first bite. For such a little guy, he sure could pack a lot of food into his belly. When the two had finally finished their breakfast, Popplio hopped down and went to the patio to do... Something? Moon sighed, getting up from her chair.

"Moon sweetie." Her mom called from the kitchen, walking out with a box. "Before you get dressed, you should know I bought you some new clothes."

"New clothes?"

"Yes! Something that says Alola." Moon took the box with a tilt of her head.

"Ok..." She took the box back into her room and changed into her new clothes, before checking herself in the mirror. She wore an orange sleeveless top with red flowers printed on it, a pair of tan shorts, sandals, and a sun hat. Popplio silently slipped into the room as Moon had finished putting her hair into braids, looking at her silently for a moment before blasting her with Bubblebeam.

"...I didn't even say anything!" Moon snapped. This earned her a hiss from the Water Type. She huffed, pulling out Popplio's Pokeball. "If you're going to be like that, then you're going back into your Pokeball." The resulting Bubblebeam blasted the Pokeball from Moon's hand, where it bounced off the wall and hit her in the face. She shook her head and grabbed the Pokeball and aimed it at him. A red light shot at the Water Type, only for Popplio to hop out of the way, shaking his head wildly. Moon tried again, only for the same result. Before she could try a third time, Rotom floated out of her bag.

"Um, Moon?" The Pokémon/Pokedex piped up, getting the girl's attention. "There are some Pokémon that don't like to be in Pokeballs. Popplio might be one of those Pokémon."

"Really?" Moon asked, curious. She looked at Popplio for a second, before sighing and putting the Pokeball on her belt. "Well, if you really don't like it, it wouldn't be right to force you." Popplio cocked his head at her. Rotom shook.

"Ah! Moon! The Professor should be by around this time to take you to Iki Town!"

"Oh yeah, we should go out and wait for him!" Moon suggested as she picked up the struggling Popplio and grabbed her bag, walking out the door with Rotom. "Hey mom, we're going out to wait for Professor Kukui so we can go to the Iki Town festival. You sure you don't want to come?"

"I'll be okay sweetie. You go have fun." Sarah answered as she did the dishes. Moon nodded and walked out the front door, sitting on the porch steps to wait for the Professor.

"Hey, Rotom, do you know what Iki Town's like?" Moon asked as she waited.

"It's small, but it's one of the most well known towns in Alola because it's where Kahuna Hala lives."

"Kahuna?" Rotom opened his mouth to explain, but was interrupted.

"GRUBBIN!" Moon bolted up as the cry reached her ears, and was knocked flat on her back as something slamned into her stomach, the wind knocked out of her. She sat up to see what the hell happened, only to see a small, beetle-like Pokémon chittering angrily.

"What the hell is that!?" On cue, Rotom floated up.

"Grubbin: The Larvae Pokémon, a Bug Type. Grubbin uses its pincers to scrape trees and slurp out sap. They tend to live underground. This Pokémon is a female."

"Well why is she attacking me!?" Moon questioned as she stumbled up.

"She's screaming that you threw a rock at her yesterday and that it really fucking hurt. Her words not mine." Rotom answered.

"I did no such thing!" Moon defended. Grubbin's response was to surround herself in sparks of electricity and tackle Moon again, knocking her to the ground, the human girl twitching from the electricity.

"That was Spark!" Rotom mentioned.

"Ngh! Popplio! Help me!" Popplio blew a raspberry. "Aw screw you, you blue asshole! I'll do it myself!"

"It's using Poison Jab!" Rotom warned as Grubbin lunged at her again, her pincers glowing with poison. In a panic, Moon grabbed somthing from her back and held it in front of her in an attempt to shield herself. She cloaed her eyes as she braced for impact. Instead, she got the unmistakable sound of a Pokémon being sucked into a Pokeball. She opened her eyes to see that the item she had grabbed from her bag was in fact a Pokeball, which was now wiggling as the Grubbin attempted to escape. After a few seconds, the shaking ceased and the ball dinged, signaling capture.

"...Huh..." Moon looked at the ball, surprised. Rotom and Popplio also looked on in surprise as the sound of clapping reached their ears.

"Well done Moon!" Kukui congratulated as he appeared with Selina and Cross in tow. "I just got done showing these two how to catch a Pokémon, but it seems you've already done so. Though normally you need to weaken it in battle, but sometimes if you befriend a Pokémon they'll allow you to capture them."

"Yeah, well, I haven't befriended this Grubbin, and Popplio wasn't being helpful. That was just pure luck."

"I'll say." Cross sneered.

"Cross." Kukui warned, turning back to Moon. Nevertheless, you've successfully caught your first Pokémon. When we get to Iki Town you can let Grubbin out and get to know it." Moon nodded, standing up. "Now, come on kids, we have to drive to Iki Town, otherwise it's an hour's walk."

* * *

Moon looked in awe as she stepped out of Kukui's truck, taking in the small, yet quite lovely town. There were trainers and Pokémon all over the place.

"Lovely isn't it?" Kukui asked. "Take a look around, enjoy yourself. Though it might also be a good time to try and bond with your new Pokémon." Moon nodded, wandering over to a nearby bench as Popplio slept of her head. She pulled out Grubbin's Pokeball and let her out. The Pokémon took one look at her and chittered angrily.

"Look Grubbin. I don't know what made you think I through a rock at you or something. I didn't." Grubbin rolled her eyes. "Look, we got off on the wrong foot. I'm really hoping we can be good friends, and that you can be more helpful than he is at the moment." She gestured to Popplio, who snorted in his sleep. Grubbin sighed and gave her the equivalent of a shrug. "That's the spirit!" With that Moon stood up, looking around the town.

* * *

Moon spent the rest of the day checking out the town, eating some delightful food, having fun, etc. Eventually, as the sun began to set, Moon found herself near a path in the northernmost part of town. Wandering down the path, she eventually found herself in front of an old bridge. Spotting some ruins on the other end, she set her bag down and walked carefully onto the bridge. Popplio, who still lay on her head, gave a roll of his eyes.

* * *

"Over here! It went this way!"

"Machoke, Focus Blast!" The shiny Cosmog barely evaded the powerful Fighting Type attack as he hopped for his life, being chased by two goons in outfits embolized with giant rainbow Rs. Had they not been right on his tail, Cosmog would have gladly charged up a teleport and gotten the hell out of there. Considering he couldn't go more than two seconds without having a Focus Blast thrown at him though... The poor Pokémon was nearly out of breath as he burst into a clearing, his eyes darting wildly for any means of escape. They found purchase on a lone bag sitting in the clearing. Not noticing the human girl attempting to cross the nearby bridge, he dodged yet another Focus Blast as he dove toward the bag. Unfortunately, the Focus Blast he evaded soared right toward the bridge Moon was attempting to cross. She looked up just in time to see the attack slam into the bridge. Before she could even blink, the entire thing collapsed, sending the screaming human and her Popplio plummeting into the ravine. Moon spotted the rushing water dotted with jagged rock below, and shut her eyes tightly in preparation for what would surely be her end...

Only to jerk to a halt in midair. After a moment, Moon slowly opened her eyes to find her face mere inches from the sharp point of a rock. She looked up to find why she had stopped. What she saw was some kind of Pokémon with a giant orange crest and half of a decorated yellow shell at the end of each of its arms. Moon dangled from one of its beak-like hands while Popplio dangled from the other. The Pokémon abruptly shot into the air with the two in its hands, before dropping them on safely on the ground. Moon and Popplio looked at the Pokémon in shock and awe. The Pokémon's eyes quietly rested on Moon.

" **You**..." The Pokémon leered at Moon. **"The fourth Pillar, at last...** " With that the Pokémon shot into the air, dissapearing before Moon could blink. She and Popplio sat in a stunned silence. She snapped out of it as she heard footsteps, turning to see and old man in a yellow robe approach.

"Young lady, are you alright?" The man questioned.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I think so." Moon stammered. The man nodded.

"Excellent, though I must admit I am surprised that Tapu Koko would save you like that."

"Tapu Koko?" At this, Rotom popped out.

"Tapu Koko: The Land Spirit Pokémon, an Electric and Fairy Type. Tapu Koko is the Guardian Deity of Melemele Island. Despite this, it is known to be very fickle and will not come to the aid of just anyone."

"Yes, that's why it's so curious that Tapu Koko would come to the aid of someone who is a stranger to Alola." Moon glanced up.

"You know I'm not from here?"

"You have the vibe of someone not familiar with her surroundings... You also have a strong Kantonian accent." The man kneeled down to help her up. "You must be young Moon. Kukui told me about you. I am Hala, Kahuna of Melemele Island."

"Kahuna? Rotom mentioned you earlier, but I don't know what that is."

"I will gladly explain later, but for now..." Hala trailed off. "Hmm? I think you might have dropped something over there." Moon turned, spotting something on the ground. She walked over and picked it up, realizing that it was some kind of black bracelet.

"My my." Hala mused. "A Z-Power Ring."

"A... What?"

"You see Moon, here in Alola trainers can use very powerful moves called Z-Moves. To do this, the trainer must have a Z-Ring or a Z-Power Ring, as well as a Z-Crystal corresponding to the move's type. Pokémon of any typing can use Z-Moves of any typing as long as said Pokémon knows a move of that type. For instance, a Pikachu that knows Disarming Voice can use a Fairy Type Z-Move despite being a pure Electric Type."

"Wow, that sounds interesting. But what's the difference between a Z-Ring and a Z-Power Ring?"

"A Z-Power Ring can use a wider variety of Z-Moves. And has a chance to be used up to twice in battle, whereas a regular Z-Ring can only be used once per battle." Hala straightened up. "Well, now that we've given the readers a lecture they provably didn't want, let's get back to the festival."

"But, wait. This isn't mine!" Moon said, gesturing to the Z-Power Ring.

"Ah, but I believe Tapu Koko intended for you to have it." He streightened up. "It is quite strange. You're the fourth trainer in the last year that the Guardian Deities seem to have taken an interest in."

"Tapu Koko called me 'The Fourth Pillar'. What does that mean?"

"I am as lost on that statement as you are Moon. But, enough idle talk. Let's return to the festival." As Hala led Moon back to the trail, the shiny Cosmog peeked out of her bag, sticking his tongue out at the two goons that were chasing him, who glared from the trees.

* * *

"People of Iki Town!" Hala announced. "As our festival celebration of our Guardian Tapu Koko comes to a close, we muat end it in a way fit for the Tapus! I am talking of course, of a battle!" He paused to let the cheers die down. "This year, we have two brand new trainers! First up is Cross. A young boy who really needs an attitude adjustment!" Cross let out a 'hmph' Fros his side of the platform. "And next up is Moon! A young girl new to Alola who, might I add, met Tapu Koko himself not one hour ago!" The reaction was a sea of murmurs. "I of course can vouch for this encounter, having seen it with my own two eyes!" As Hala prepped the match, a young blonde boy of about eleven appeared from the back of the crowd, watching curiously. "This match will be two on two. There will be no substitutions and tge battle will end when either trainer is out of usable Pokémon! Now, send out your Pokémon!"

"Go Rockruff." Cross huffed, releasing his Rock Type.

"Come out Grubbin!" Moon released her newest Pokémon as Rotom scanned Rockruff.

"Rockruff: The Puppy Pokémon, a Rock Type. Rockruff show their effection by rubbing the sharp rocks on their neck on people and Pokémon they like. This Pokémon is a male." Rotom froze, zipping over to Moon. "Moon! You idiot! Rockruff has a type advantage! Popplio wound have been a more effective choice!"

"Popplio won't even LISTEN to me!" Moon hissed back.

"Rockruff, use Tackle!"

"Huh!? Use Dig!" Grubbin burrowed underground before Rockruff could reach her. "Now use Poison Jab!" Grubbin burst out from underneath Rockruff, slamming her poison drenched pincers into his stomach.

"Rockruff, Sand Attack!" Rockruff kicked a cloud of sand into Grubbin's eyes, blinding her. "Now use Rock Throw!" Rockruff summoned multiple rocks, hurling them at Grubbin an knocking her back.

"Quick Grubbin, use Spark!"

"Tackle!" Both Pokémon slammed into each other, kicking up a cloud of dust, which quickly cleared to reveal them both unconscious.

"Thanks Grubbin. Return." Moon sighed, recalling her Pokémon. Cross did the same with a huff. "Guess I have no choice." With that she set Popplio on the ground, before perking up. "Come on Popplio!" Moon cheered. "If we work together, we can-" She barely dodged the attack Popplio threw at her. "When did you learn Scald!?"

"About five seconds before you started talking." Rotom answered.

"Thank you Rotom." Moon said sarcastically.

"Are you going to argue all day?" Cross snapped, Litten already out. Moon sighed.

"Alright Popplio, use Bubblebeam!" Popplio gave her the equivalent of a middle finger. "Oh come on!"

"Litten, use Lick!" Litten rushed up to Popplio, drawing a long lick on the Water Type's face. Popplio shuddered, then hissed.

"Come on Popplio, help me out here!" Moon begged. Suddenly, everything slowed as an aura of light erupted around Popplio, who reared up and blasted a now supercharged Scald at Litten, rocketing the fire cat off the platform and through the wall of a nearby house. Everyone, even Popplio, looked shocked and confused as the aura of light faded.

"...What the fuck was that!?" Cross demanded.

"I-I don't know..." Moon looked to Hala and Kukui in hopes of an answer, but only got shrugs.

"Well... Regardless, I doubt Litten stayed conscious through that so... You win?" Hala stated. Moon picked up Popplio, looking around awkwardly before running off the platform. She slowed when she reached the town gate, wondering what the hell had happened. She walked outside the town, but froze when she noticed two shady looking guys standing in the road, both wearing black uniforms embolized with large, rainbow colored Rs.

"Alright girly, hand it over nice and easy, and MAYBE we'll let you keep your Pokémon." One of the goons hissed. Moon looked around, confused, then silently pointed to herself. "Yes, you! Hand it over now!"

"Um, excuse me, who the hell are you guys and what am I supposed to be handing over?"

"We're Team Rainbow Rocket." One of the Grunts growled as Moon stepped back. "Now hand over the Cosmog or it's going to get ugly kid."

"Cosmog?" Moon questioned, genuinely confused. "I... Is that a Pokémon or... Rotom?"

"No data." Rotom beeped.

"Don't play stupid kid!" The first grunt snapped.

"She's not gonna comply." The second grunt stated, pulling out a Pokeball. The grunts released their Pokémon, prompting Rotom to come out.

"Skuntank: The Skunk Pokémon, a Poison Type, and the evolved form of Stunky. Skuntank can spray a foul smelling fluid from its tail end up to 160 feet.

Machoke: The Superpower Pokémon, a Fighting Type, and the evolved form of Machop. The belt Machoke wears helps suppress its dangerous power."

"Alright Popplio!" Moon started, setting Popplio down "Use Disarming Voice!" Popplio just sat there. "Seriously!? We're being mugged here!"

"Machoke, use Ice Punch!" Machoke rushed forward, slamming an ice covered fist into Popplio, knocking him back and causing him to hiss. He fired a Scald at the Pokémon, only for Skuntank to nullify it with a Flamethrower. The grunts smirked.

"Alright Machoke, use Focus Blast!"

"Skuntank, Hyper Beam!" Popplio's eyes widened as he saw the two powerful moves heading towards him. He squeezed his eyes shut as he waited for the impact...

...The explosion came, but Popplio didn't feel a thing. He opened his eyes, and gaped as he saw Moon in front of him, bruised heavily as she collapsed onto her knees.

"Pfft. Idiot!" The first grunt started. "What kind of idiot jumps in front of a double attack like that, especially for a Pokémon that doesn't listen to her!"

"No." Moon said shakily through the pain, surprising the grunts and Popplio. "It doesn't matter if Popplio hates me, I won't let you hurt him!"

"Hmm. Machoke, Dual Chop!" Machoke karate chopped Moon in the side, causing her to collapse. She she looked at Popplio, rolling his Pokeball to him.

"Get in, you'll be safe..." Popplio just stared. "Popplio, please..."

"Machoke, Dynamic Punch!" Machoke rushed at Moon, his fist glowing. At the very last second, Popplio jumped in front of Moon, nailing Machoke with a point blank Disarming Voice, knocking him back.

"Popplio!?" Mion said in disbelief.

"Arceus dammit! Focus Blast!"

"Hyper Beam!"

"Protect!"

To everyone's surprise, the attacks were blocked by a blue and white bipedal cat-like Pokémon, who summpoaed a green dome over Moon and Popplio as Rotom scanned it.

"Meowstic: The Constraint Pokémon, a Psychic Type, and the evolved form of Espurr. When it raises its ears, Meowstic creates enough psychic energy to flatten a large truck. Its appearance and move set very by gender. This Meowstic is female, so it has a more attack based move pool."

"Where did that thing come from!?" The grunt demanded. At this, a young blonde boy walked out, wearing a green T-shirt and blue shorts.

"Meowstic, use Psychic!" Meowstic levitated the grunt's Pokémon into the air, before hurling them at their trainers, knocking them flat...

It was at this point that Moon passed out.


	3. A New Companion

The first thing Moon noticed as she slowly opened her eyes was the steady beeping of a heart rate monitor, telling her that she was most likely in a hospital. The second thing she noticed was that every inch of her body fucking hurt. Even trying to move her fingers resulted in aching pain. The third thing she noticed was what surprised her the most, and it was that Popplio was curled up into her side, fast asleep.

"Ah, you're up." Moon turned to see Kukui standing by the door.

"Professor? How long have I been out?"

"About a day. Arvo brought you here after those Rainbow Rocket goons were dealt with."

"Arvo?"

"The boy who saved you. Pretty hectic day huh? Fist you catch a Grubbin that attacked you, then you meet Tapu Koko, then your Popplio does... Whatever that was, then those goons attack and to top it all off, the Young Prince of the Glacies Region rushes you to the hospital!"

"Wait, Prince!?" Despite the pain, Moon sat up quickly, waking up Popplio in the process. "Of Glacies!?" Kukui nodded.

"Yes, the youngest child of High Prince Ash and High Princess Serena, younger brother of Princess Ruby. Arvo Ketchum." Moon recognized two of those names. Ash and Ruby Ketchum were the two finalists in the Legends Tournament seven months ago. Moon realized she had heard another familiar name.

"Wait, Ketchum? Back in Kanto me and mom had a neighbor named Delia Ketchum."

"Ah yes, his mother, from what early Kanto League reports suggest. From what I understand, the two had a falling out."

"I see..." Kukui waved it off.

"But anyway, Arvo told me how you risked your life to protect Popplio."

"Yeah..."

"And I've noticed that Popplio hasn't been willing to leave your side the entire time you were out. I'm willing to bet that after seeing how you were willing to risk your life for him, even after how he's been acting, that you were able to make Popplio trust you." Moon turned to Popplio, who was staring at her.

"Popplio, is that true?" The Water Type eyed her for a moment, before leaning forward and touching his nose to hers.

"Pop!" Moon smiled, scooping Popplio up and looking to Kukui.

"Hey Professor, I can leave right? I mean, other than everything hurting, I feel fine." Kukui gave a thumbs up.

* * *

Moon took a deep breath as she walked out the hospital doors, finding herself in an unfamiliar city.

"It's Hau'oli City, largest city in Alola." Kukui explained. "Don't worry, your house is about a twenty five minute walk directly down that road." He pointed toward a spot where the concrete road turned into a dirt one. "But other than that, feel free to explore. I have a meeting at the Pokémon School." Moon nodded, letting Popplio up onto her head before walking down the street, the two looking at the storefronts in wonder. She was particularly interested in a shop for something called Malasadas. It was then that Popplio spotted something, tapping Moon on the shoulder. "Hmm? What is it?" Popplio pointed to a nearby shop, where a boy about a year older than Moon could be seen. "Hey, it's that boy. Kukui said his name is... Arvo?" Popplio nodded. "Right." Moon jogged over to the shop, spotting Arvo inspecting a shelf of hats. Moon walked up to him, reaching out to tap him on his shoulder...

Something grabbed her wrist.

Moon gasped, looking at the humanoid Pokémon in shock as Popplio growled.

"Sorry." Arvo stated without turning around. "He's protective. That's enough Gallade." The Pokémon, Gallade, released Moon as Rotom popped out.

"Gallade: The Blade Pokémon, a Psychic and Fighting Type. Gallade is a master of swordsmanship, able to fight using blades that extend from its elbows. It is one of Ralts' final evolutions, and is a male only species."

"Where the hell were you when I was being attacked yesterday!?" Moon questioned.

"...No data." Arvo turned around, placing a small blue top hat on Popplio's head, before walking towards the door. Popplio looked at the hat silently for a second, then clapped happily. Moon blinked, then turned to follow Arvo.

"You need to pay for that hat!" The clerk piped up. Moon sighed.

* * *

Moon was panting by the time she had caught up to Arvo, while Popplio continued to admire his new hat. "Why did you save me yesterday?"

"You needed saving." Arvo answered bluntly, not turning around.

"There's more to it isn't there? There's always more." Arvo stopped, sighing.

"What your Popplio did, at the festival." Arvo began.

"What about it?" Moon retorted.

"I know some people who can explain it." Moon stopped, staring at him.

"You do?"

"I do."

"...Well, take me to them!"

"It's not that simple."

"What do you mean by that?"

"My dad's busy, my sister's unpredictable, my sister's boyfriend is traveling with her, and I was top of my class in school and I STILL don't understand Zossie sometimes" Moon blinked as Arvo glanced back at her briefly. "Also, your bag is moving." Moon jumped, looking down at her bag to see that it was indeed moving.

"The fuck!?" She unzipped the bag to to be met with what she could assume was a cloud of gas with eyes. The two stared at eachother for a moment, before the cloud slapped Moon across the face, using the opportunity to lunge out of her bag in an attempt to escape. Popplio grabbed the cloud, only for it to wiggle out and jump into the air, only for one of its arm-things to be grabbed by Arvo's Gallade. The cloud wiggled for a moment, before giving up and falling limp, eying the two humans.

"What is this? A Pokémon?" Moon questioned.

"It's called Cosmog." Arvo explained. "My sister told me about it."

"Cosmog!? That's the Pokémon those Rainbow Rocket jerks wanted!" She whirled on the shiny Pokémon. "I got assulted because of you!"

 **"Do I look like I care about the safety of a human**?" Moon jumped, not having expected the answer.

"Telepathy." Arvo mused.

 **"I've done some thinking, and while I can't bring myself to trust you, you're currently the only thing standing between me and those goons. So if you're done bothering me, I'd like to go back in the bag."**

"Hold on a minute-"

"Pew." Moon blinked.

"I think he's done talking to you." Arvo piped up. Moon groaned, holding her bag up for Gallade to put Cosmog into it. With that done, Moon rounded on Arvo.

"You said you know people who can explain what Popplio did!" Arvo shrugged.

"I suppose we could ask Professor Kukui where one of them is, but I don't know where HE is either."

"Pokémon School!" Moon answered. "He said he has a meeting there." Arvo nodded as he turned, Moon following him down the road where they eventually came upon a large building.

"Is that a slide?" Moon questioned as she looked at the building's architecture.

"Looks like it."

"You're not very talkative are you?"

"Nope." Arvo answered bluntly. Moon rolled her eyes as the walked into the building. The came up to the receptionist's desk.

"How can I help you two?"

"We're looking for Professor Kukui." Moon answered.

"Over here!" A voice called. Arvo and Moon turned to see Kukui walking up to them. "Moon, good to see you here, and you found Arvo."

"Professor, I was wondering-"

"Unfortunately, I need to oversee a class right now." Kukui mussed. "But you two are welcome to join in, then we can talk afterwards." Moon and Arvo looked at eachother.

"Sounds fair." Moon answered.

"Excellent!" Kukui cheered. "Come, we have a special guest today teaching us about Mega Evolution."

"But I already know about Mega Evolution!" Arvo tried. "Moon grabbed his wrist.

"If I'm doing this, you are too!"

"You can't dictate my life!"

"Gallade already went in!"

"Wait what!?" Arvo turned to see his starter walking down the hall with Kukui. Moon dragged the boy after them as they all came upon a classroom door. "Who's the special... Oh no..."

"Hi Arvo!" Ruby cheered as she sat on the teacher's desk. She wore a white sleeveless coat similar to a red one her mother used to have, with a purple T-shirt and a white skirt, complimented by a white sun hat. Next to her, a Pokémon Moon had not seen before was dozing off. Rotom popped out to scan it.

"Mawile: The Deciever Pokémon, a Steel and Fairy Type. Mawile's adorable appearance is a facade it uses to lure its enemies into a false sense of security, before turning to attack with the massive jaws hanging from its head, which are capable of chewing through thick steel beams. This Pokémon is a female."

"Ruby, what are you doing?" Arvo questioned.

"It was his idea." Ruby gestured to Kukui. "Besides, it might be fun." A boy near the back of the class raised his hand. "Yes? What is it?"

"I saw you in the Legend's Tournament."

"Ok, and?"

"If you're such a powerful trainer how come you lost in the finals like a weakling?"

"Jacob!" Kukui scolded.

"I don't know." Ruby directed at Jacob. "I think the bigger question would be why your mom can't keep her legs closed." The class erupted in laughter as Jacob's face turned red. Moon walked up to Arvo, and Ruby stared at the two, red eyes darting from Moon to Arvo and back again.

"...Ok, yeah, I ship it."

"WHAT!?" Arvo went red faced.

"WE'RE NOT DATING!" Moon complained. Ruby gave them a coy gaze then turned back to the class.

"Okay, so let's start with-"

* **BOOOM** *

The explosion was enough to shake the room. The class, Arvo, and Moon jumped in fright as Ruby just sat there, her Mawile looking peeved at having been woken up."

"Oh Mew what is it now?" Ruby huffed, standing and walking out the door. After a few seconds, everyone got up to follow her. When they got outside, there was a surprising sight. A young girl was on the ground clutchung her Pichu as a pink haired boy stood defensively against her attackers, who turned out to be Rainbow Rocket Grunts.

"We're not asking again! Hand over the Pokémon now!" The pink haired boy huffed.

"I for one find it despicable to pick on new trainers like that." The boy's Eevee growled in agreement.

"It's Ilima." Kukui mused. "It's not often you see him this upset. He's usually very polite." Ruby walked up beside Ilima, who blinked.

"My my, to be in the presence of Glacies royalty. Be a dear and help me out?" Ruby shrugged.

"Meh, I've been meaning to try out Mawile's new move anyway." Mawile jumped forward.

"Salandit, use Venoshock!"

"Blitzle, use Spark!"

"Eevee, use Iron Tail!" Eevee rushed forward, using her metallic tail to smack the Venoshock out of the air, before slamming it into Salandit's head.

Blitzle charged at Mawile, sparking with electricity.

"Play Rough." Ruby said simply. Mawile kicked up a cloud of dust, stopping Blitzle in his tracks before Mawile started pummeling him, launching him out of the cloud. The first grunt growled.

"Idiots! Do you know who we are!?" Ruby glanced at the rainbow Rs on their uniforms.

"...Team Rocket disbanded years ago." The grunt smirked.

"The great Giovanni has brought us back. He has combined the remnants of Team Rocket, Magma, Aqua, Galactic, Plasma, Flare, and Venom to create a team that even the great Ash Ketchum can't stop! Team Rainbow Rocket!" Ruby stared silently at the grunt, before glancing back at the class.

"Well then..." She reached for the heart shaped locket around ger neck. "I guess the best kinds of lessons are the hands on ones." The locket opened to reveal a Keystone that began to react to the Mega Stone in Mawile's maw. The Pokémon was surrounded by a bright glow, which faded to reveal Mawile in a much more powerful looking form.

"It Mega Evolved!" Rotom nearly shouted as he wildly snapped pictures of Mawile.

"Blitzle, use Flame Charge!" Blitzle cloaked himself in fire as he rushed at Mawile, only for her to grab him by the head, slamming him into the ground. The class gasped at how easily Mawile had knocked out the Electric Type.

"Salandit, use Scratch!" Mawile swatted the Poison and Fire Type with one of her maws, sending it flying into a lamppost and knocking it out. The grunts looked on in shock, recalling their Pokémon.

"...I'll give you three seconds to run before it gets bloody." With that the grunts turned and ran as Ruby turned to everyone else. "Now, what did we learn?"

"You're scary." A girl piped up.

"Only sometimes." As the class was dismissed, Ruby and Ilima walked up to Moon, Arvo, and Kukui.

"Hm... New trainers?" Ilima pondered.

"Just Moon here." Kukui pointed out.

"Ah, Moon. I hope you'll be doing the Island Challenge."

"Island Challenge?"

"Four islands!" Kukui piped up. "Each with their own set of special tasks called Trials. Once you complete every Trial on an island, you're allowed to compete in the Grand Trial, where you face off against the Island Kahuna in battle! Beat the Kahuna, and you move on to the next island!" He grinned. "You'll find that the trials are a bit more hands on then a Gym Challenge back in Kanto."

"Huh..." Moon pondered. "Sounds fun! I'll try it!"

"Excellent! Meet me at the Hau'oli Pokémon Center tomorrow and we'll get you started!" Kukui turned and walked with Ilima back to the school. Ruby was pondering.

"Rainbow Rocket? I know dad's busy but he'll want to know about this." She turned to leave.

"Uh, Ruby!" Arvo called. Ruby stopped. "That thing Froslass can do, with the light and stuff."

"What about it?"

"I saw Moon's Popplio do it yesterday in Iki Town." Ruby turned to the two. "It was brief, and at the time Popplio wasn't listening to Moon." Ruby was silent for a moment.

"...All right. Arvo, you're going to travel with Moon."

"Huh!?"

"Send me or dad any updates about Moon and Popplio."

"Wait, why can't you do it!?"

"I've got my own stuff to do." She turned. "Besides, mom and dad suggested you start getting out more. Also some readers feel I'm being overused." She waved as she and Mawile walked down the road. Arvo realized something.

"Wait, where's Gladion!?"

"Somewhere doing something!" Ruby called back. Arvo sighed, turning to Moon.

"You don't mind if we travel together?" Moon shrugged.

"Some human company would be nice. Meet me outside my house tomorrow morning and we'll go find Kukui." Arvo nodded, wondering how he had gotten dragged into this.


	4. Berry Fields

"Look at you sweetheart. It reminds me of when I first started my own journey." Moon's mom sighed. "If only your father were here. I'd love to rub this in that slimy drunk bastard's face."

"Mom I thought we agreed we wouldn't bring up dad in the house." Moon deadpanned. "I'll be fine. I've got Popplio and a more experienced trainer around my age. It'll be ok."

"I know sweetheart. Just promise me you'll call often ok?"

"I promise mom." With that Moon ran to the door. "Love you!" Moon walked out of the house, finding Arvo standing in the road looking at it thoughtfully.

"I used to live in a house like this. Back before my dad became High Prince." He sighed. "Some fond memories were made there, maybe that's why mom and dad decided to keep ownership of the place."

"Are you seriously reminiscing on me?" Moon huffed. "Please don't make that into a habit."

* * *

Ash slammed his hand on the table.

"Rainbow Rocket!?" Kukui flinched at the younger male's tone.

"I assure you that I myself didn't know anything until recently." Ash huffed, eyes flickering over to Ruby, who sat in the corner with her eyes closed, listening to music on her headphones. Ash had been discussing building plans when Ruby strode in, loudly telling everyone in the room about Team Rainbow Rocket.

"You've dealt with villainous teams before your majasty." Zossie chimed in as she fiddled with a computer on the other side of the room. "Team Rocket more than any other. Surely this must a walk through the street for you."

"First of all Zossie, I told you to call me Ash, second, the term is 'Walk in the park', and third..." Ash sighed. "Giovanni isn't like the other villainous team leaders. There's something about him that just makes him more dangerous than Cyrus, Ghetsis, or even Lysandre."

"Alola has already experienced the likes of Team Skull." Kukui began. "But I assure you-"

"Team Rocket isn't like Team Skull!" Ash interrupted. "Team Rocket is more methodical, they plan their next step carefully. They get violent when things don't go their way."

"Sound's a bit like Guzma."

"Worse than Guzma." Ash groaned. "Speaking of, call Guzma. He'll want a hand in this." Kukui shrugged, leaving the room. Ash turned to Zossie, who was still doing something on the computer.

"Something else that Ruby said is also worrying me." Ash sighed.

"You must be talking of the girl that may very well be the fourth Pillar." Zossie paused. "I must admit I am worried as well. The awakening of the fourth Pillar means the return of Necrozma is near."

"How near?"

"Uncertain. But from what the texts of my world say, it is to coincide with the lighting of the bright star, which follows the rebirth of the Pillars of Light... Whatever that means. Books in my world are always annoyingly cryptic. All I could pick from it was the reference to the Pillars at the end." Ash sighed.

"...You know, you don't talk about your world much."

"It is much more technologically advanced than this one. I can assume that this is due to us fighting harder to survive since Necrozma stole our light hundreds of years ago."

"I would expect a world with no sunlight to be frozen over."

"No. The temperature there is chilly, but we prevent an ice age with special artificial light."

"Well if we just sit by and do nothing we might have to start taking tips from your world on surviving without light." Ash sighed. On the other side of the room, Ruby jolted and opened her eyes with a small snort, indicating she had fallen asleep at some point. She looked around, fixed her headphones, then changed the song on her music player.

* * *

" Alola Route 2, home to Hau'oli Cemetery, Melemele Berry Fields, and Verdant Cavern, home to the only Trial Site on Melemele Island." Kukui explained as he led Moon and Arvo to the Route's beginning."

"Professor, what exactly does a Trial entail?" Moon questioned.

"Well, that depends on who's giving it. The Trail Captains each make up their own tasks for the Trail. It can range from gathering items to even battling Pokémon. At the end of each Trail, the Trial goer faces off against the Totem Pokémon."

"Totem Pokémon?"

"It's a very powerful variant of a regular Pokémon. You'll know it when you see it." They continued walking for a few more minutes, before moon stopped, Staring in wonder at the massive berry fields below.

"They're open to everyone." Kukui explained. " And they let you pick your own berries. You kids have fun. There's a Pokémon center just down the road. The Trial Site is right next to it. I'll meet you there." With that, Kukui continued on while Moon dragged Arvo down to the berry fields.

"I guess it would be a good idea to stock up on berries for status ailments." Arvo sighed.

"Oh lighten up, they also make a good snack." Arvo sighed and followed Moon. The two walked along the fields until they came across an old house. An old man sat in a chair up front with a Pokémon that looked a lot like Litten, though bigger and a bit more tiger like. Rotom popped out as they approached the house, scanning the Pokémon.

"Torracat: The Fire Cat Pokémon, a Fire Type, and the evolved form of Litten. The fiery bell on Torracat's neck rings when it spits fire. They tend to act spoiled when they've grown close to their trainer."

"Hello there youngsters." The old man called, waving the kids over. "Welcome. I take it you're here to pick berries?"

"Yep!" Moon chirped. "I'm Moon, and this is Arvo. Professor Kukui said this place was open to everyone."

"Indeed it is young lady." The man chuckled. "My Carter, and though my fields are open to everyone Iwill have to charge you a small fee to pick berries. Gotta make a living somehow."

"Understandable." Moon said, pulling out her wallet.

"Stop." Arvo said, surprising her. "I'll pay for both of us. Two small baskets." He handed Carter a few bills.

"All right then." Carter replied. "Torracat, why don't you show these nice young children where the good berries are, eh girl."

"Torr." Torracat purred, standing up with a stretch and padding over to the two.

"Go ahead and follow Torracat kids, she won't lead you astray. Hasn't led me astray in the 68 years I've had her."

"68?" Moon questioned. "Kids in Alola get their starters at 11, and Litten is one of the starters given out, so he has to be around 79 years old."

"That's an observation." Arvo responded. "Any reason?"

"I'm just saying, he tends these huge fields with only his Torracat to help. I mean, I didn't see any other Pokeballs on him."

"It takes dedication." Arvo answered. "Dad and Ruby are dedicated to their jobs, which is why they're so good at battling. They didn't give up, even when my dad's former friends tried to make him give up his dream of being a Pokémon master."

"Oh, and what are you dedicated to?"

"My studies."

"And what are you studying for?"

"That's my business." Moon rolled her eyes.

"...You didn't need to pay for my basket you know."

"You're a beginning trainer." Arvo responded. "From what you told me you've only been in a few battles, so you don't have much money on you."

"What does battling have to do with money?" Arvo sighed.

"When you win a battle against another trainer, whether it's an official battle or not, a cash reward is automatically sent from the loser's trainer account to your own. The amount you recieve depends on the loser's skill level compared to yours, and well as how many Pokémon they used and how powerfull the Pokémon are. You can also recieve money from winning events among other things."

"What? How the hell does the money just transfer into your account?"

"It's all done by the trainer's pokedex." Moon blinked.

"..Rotom?"

"You have currently earned a total of $534 from your battles." Rotom chirped.

"...Ok then." Moon and Arvo began picking berries while Torracat watched silently. While this was going on, Cosmog silently hopped out of Moon's bag, looking around before spotting a Kee Berry tree. Plucking one off, he was about to eat it when a light growl stopped him. He looked to see Torracat glaring at him.

 **"...I'm with the wacko in the hat."**

"What did you call me!?" Moon demanded, spinning around, only to be knocked off balance as an explosion sounded nearby.

"TORR!" Torracat hissed, running off towards the explosion.

"What the fuck was that!?" Moon questioned.

 **"It was something we call an explosion."** Cosmog griped, munching on berries. " **Next time we'll teach you how to turn on a TV."**

"Can it space fart!" Moon snapped, turning to Arvo. "We have to make sure nobody's hurt!"

"Moon, don't go being a hero, that actually got my dad killed several times." Moon huffed.

"Fine, you don't wanna help, I'll go check. Watch this ungrateful jerk." She jabbed a thumb at Cosmog, who was eating twice his body weight in berries. Moon turned and ran off toward the source of the explosion, leaving Arvo and Cosmog, who looked up at the boy.

 **"...You think these would go good in a muffin?"**

* * *

Moon waved smoke out of her face as she came upon the smoldering remains of berry trees, some of which were still burning.

"Okay Popplio, put out the fires." Popplio straightened up and fired a multitude of Bubblebeams at the fires. Moon jumped back as a burst of fire struck near her feet.

"Don't bother girl. If you put them out I will simply start them again." A man stepped out of the smoke, staring at her indignantly. A Pokémon stepped out beside him, prompting Rotom to pop out.

"Camerupt: The Eruption Pokémon, a Fire and Ground Type, and the evolution of Numel. Camerupt's body houses a small volcano, which occasionally erupts on its own." The man sighed.

"I am Maxie. I was brought from my world by Giovanni to help enact a plan of great magnitude."

"And just what is this plan?" Moon questioned.

"Hmph. Why should I tell those kinds of secrets to a beginner trainer like you? I am not as simple minded as those grunts. You won't get information out of me by running your mouth, you have to earn it!" Moon shook her head.

"You said something about being from another world?"

"Ah yes. I am from a world that me and my Team Magma perfected for Pokémon, by using the legendary Pokémon Groudon to increase the world's landmass!" Moon did a double take.

"Wha- that doesn't sound like the perfect world! More land means less water to drink, and what about all the Water Type Pokémon!? They would die faster than anyone else!"

"Bah! You sound like that fool Archie! Enough of this! Camerupt, Eruption!" A plume of lava erupted from Camerupt's back, aiming directly at Moon.

"Bubblebeam!" Popplio fired a blast of bubbles at the lava, creating a cloud of steam.

"Stone Edge." Camerupt slammed his front hooves into the ground, creating a series of rocky spires that trapped Moon in place. Moon squirmed fruitlessly as Maxie approached, grabbing Moon's hair and forcing her to look at him.

"Now then. Where is the Pokémon called Cosmog?" The rocks exploded, launching Maxie back while Moon was psychically pulled back, landing next to Arvo. Maxie stood up, grimicing.

"Hmph... Use Flame Burst!" Camerupt fired a burst of fire at tye two, only for Arvo's Meowstic to catch in in a Psychic grip, hurling the ball of fire back at Camerupt, sending it straight up the Pokémon's nose. Camerupt yowled in pain, rearing back on his hind legs and falling flat on his butt. Maxie looked unimpressed as he recalled the Fire and Ground Type, glaring at the children.

"I will leave you this time, but if you stand in our way again, I will not be so forgiving." He turned and walked into tge smoke, dissapearing. Moon stood up, only for Arvo to shove her bag into her arms.

"Jeez, what's your problem?"

"That's twice now I've had to save your life. In the span of three days. You're reckless."

"I assume your dad or sister would have just-"

"I am not my dad, nor am I my sister." Arvo shook his head. "Don't get me wrong, I love them both, but I'd rather not be compared to my family like that. My dad is the ruler of one of the most powerful Regions in the world, my mom is a renowned Pokémon Performer, and my sister is a High Knight and keeps a life sized Nanachi plushie in her bed. I'm just... Me..."

"I'm sorry..." Moon tried. Arvo sighed.

"Forget it. I was just on a rant there. Let's go make sure no one was hurt."

* * *

After making sure Carter was't hurt, the gratefull man pointed the two in the direction of the Trial Sight, and they were on their way.


	5. Dream

"Finally!" Moon groaned as they came upon the Pokémon Center. "It feels like we've been walking since October!"

"That's a matter of perspective." Arvo chimed in as he looked up from his digital guidebook. "Anyway, says here that this specific Pokémon Center is right next to the Melemele Trial site, and that Ilima has his own room here since he spends so much time working on the Trial.

"Lucky." Moon huffed, Taking a quick sniff at her clothes. "Ugh. I smell like burnt Chesto Berries."

"Your point being?"

"I hate Chesto Berries." Moon huffed. "I need a shower." She grumbled, walking towards the Pokémon Center. "Popplio, make sure Arvo doesn't hurt himself or something."

"What? I've got at least two years on you in terms of experience! You just became a trainer the other day!" His cries fell on deaf ears as Moon entered the Pokémon Center. Arvo glanced down at Popplio.

"...Wait, you actually kept that hat?" Arvo asked, noting the little blue top hat on Popplio's head.

* * *

Moon breathed a sigh as she dried her wet hair, looking fondly into the mirror their room had. There was a shuffling sound as her bag opened, a pair of eyes peeking out.

 **"So you really intend to take the Island Challenge, do you human?** "

"Yeah, so what?" Moon replied, not even turning to look at Cosmog. "What do you know about the Island Challenge?"

 **"More than even those Island Guardians these Alolans worship so. I've lived through countless lives Moon, and the only thing I've learned is that, while they may seem all buddy-buddy, Pokémon are nothing but slaves to humanity**." Moon whirled around, glaring at the Cosmog.

"That's not true! There are countless trainers who care for their Pokémon and see them as family!"

" **Bah**!" Cosmog floated free from the bag to sit eye level with Moon. **"You rip unwilling Pokémon from their homes in the wild, stick them inside a spherical prison, brainwash them, and the force the to fight for their own amusement! Admit it! Pokémon battles are little more than glorified cockfights!"**

 **"Shut. Up." Moon hissed with a glare, turning around.**

 **"...The world was so much better, back when there was not yet any Pokémon to be exploited. Would you agree, Luna." M** oon gasped at the sharp pain in her head, stumbling back as the room began spinning. She collapsed to the ground as everything went black...

...

...

...

Luna...

...Luna...

" _Luna!" The black haired girl jolted awake, briefly clawing at the cold, frozen ground, a trickle of warm liquid down the side of her face kept her from opening her left eye as she glanced at the figure above her. A girl a few years older with milky white skin._

 _"Yunafay..."_

 _"Get up!" The girl ordered, grabbing at Luna's wrist and pulling her up. "More beasts are coming, we need to hurry."_

 _"Where are Sosho and Gladio...?"_

 _"They went up ahead." Yunafay glanced up towards the mountain, Necrozma's light easily visible against the pitch black sky. "We need to finish this now." An aura of light appeared around Yunafay, transforming into the light based form of a ghostly looking maiden. "We need to go NOW Luna..."_

* * *

"Moon?" The girl groaned, rubbing her head.

"Wha- What happened?"

"I came in here and you were passed out on the floor." Arvo answered. "And Cosmog's in a huff about something. Are you okay?"

"I had a weird dream. It felt so real..."

"You look like Ruby after she binge watches Attack on Titan." Arvo sighed. "Which tells me that you need to rest."

"Bullshit." Moon sat up, regretting it with the sharp pain in her head. "You know I have that Trial to get to."

"The Trial isn't going anywhere." Arvo countered. "You need to rest. Don't make me sic Gallade on you."

"Does that threat ever work on Ruby?"

"...No... Usually Mawile has to be the one to make her rest." he shook his head. "But Mawile's not here so..." He called out Gallade.

"Ok mom." Moon's sarcastic reply was complimented by a roll of her eyes. With a bit of a slouch, she shuffled towards her bed. 'But... That dream... Was it even a dream? It felt so real and so... Familiar...'

* * *

"We've only barely begun and we're already receiving interference." Giovanni murmured as he stared at Melemele from Rainbow Rocket's temporary sea base. "Care to explain?" Faba dusted off his black lab coat before speaking.

"If anything, I blame your grunts. Attacking trainers in broad daylight, making a scene, letting themselves be known. They may as well just stand in front of The High Prince himself with a neon sign reading: Hey, I'm a bad guy!"

"He may have a point sir." Matori responded from nearby, adjusting her glasses. "The grunts haven't exactly been subtle, and reports show the High Prince is now aware of our presence in Alola."

"Dammit." Giovanni swore. "That Ketchum kid has been a thorn in my side since he first started his damn journey." He turned. "That reminds me, whatever happened to those two lunatics and that talking Meowth?"

"Reports show that Jessie has become a movie director in Hoenn. As for Meowth and James, they both hold high positions in the Glacies law system." Matori looked up wearily. "Sorry sir, I don't think they'll be willing to follow Rainbow Rocket."

"No matter. They were nuisances anyway." Giovanni paused as the air seemed to change, the room becoming deathly quiet. He turned, taking a step backas his eyes locked onto the Black Mewtwo in the center of the room.


	6. Normal Trial

"Now that I think about it, a ponytail might have been better..."

"Moon, this is a Trial, not a freaking fasion show." Arvo sighed.

"Did you just say 'freaking'? I think that's the closest I've heard you come to swearing."

"Shut up." The two finally came upon the entrance to a large cave system.

"Well well." Ilima began as he stepped out from the mouth of the cave. "Moon, I should say you look eager to begin your Island Challenge."

"You bet. Feels like I've been waiting six months for this." Arvo sighed, pulling out his phone. "What are you doing?"

"Paying for a new Forth Wall."

"Anyway," Ilima began. "Your Trial differs depending on the Captain running it. For my Trial, there are two Pokémon waiting for you in the Verdant Cavern. Simply defeat them in battle, and the Totem Pokémon will come to battle you."

"That's it?"

"That's it. Oh, but you should know, the Pokémon you'll be fighting will come as a great surprise to a Kantonian like yourself." Moon cocked her head. "Now, the Trial will start as soon as you step through this gate here. Keep in mind though, if you leave the Trial area without defeating the Totem, the Trial will reset." He gave a quick nod. "Whenever you're ready."

"Kay," Moon handed her bag to Arvo. "Arvo, hold the space fart bag."

"I heard that!" Cosmog snapped.

"You were meant to!" Moon retorted as she sighed, taking a step through the gate and into the cavern. She came upon a large stone room with many crevices and small tunnels. Looking around, she saw that she and Popplio were the only ones standing in in the cavern.

"So... Do I just stand here or-"

"TATA!" Moon shrieked, ducking just in time to feel something brush her hair just where her head had been.

"TICA!" Popplio used Pound to slap away a second figure, and two shaped landed in front of Moon. She squinted at them.

"Wait... Rattata, and Raticate?" The two Pokémon she knew of looked different. Black fur, and, in Raticate's case, fatter. Rotom popped out.

"Rattata: Alola Form: A Normal and Dark Type: Alolan Rattata is mostly nocturnal, scavaging food by breaking into homes at night.

Raticate: Alola Form: A Normal and Dark Type and the evolved form of Alolan Rattata: While incredibly greedy, it is also quite lazy, having its Rattata underlings gather food for it."

"Wait, Alola Form?"

"Yes, some Pokémon take up different Typings in certain regions due to different climates."

"Certain Regions? I doubt there are any Type variants in other regions."

"First of all, it's Regional Variants, second:" A black and white Pokémon appeared on Rotom's screen. "Zigzagoon: Galarian Form: A Dark and Normal Type:-"

"Ok I get it!" Moon snapped, turning back to Rattata and Raticate, who for some reason were polite enough to wait through her banter with Rotom. "Let's go Grubbin!" Moon released her Bug Type on the field, who chittered aggressively upon seeing her opponents. Popplio jumped up to Grubbin's side, ready to battle as well. Rattata fired a Dark Pulse while Raticate ran in with a Quick Attack.

"Alright, Popplio, use Bubblebeam, Grubbin, use Poison Jab!" Popplio leapt into the air, blasting Raticate in the face with a pressurized stream of bubble, while Grubbin slammed her poison covered pincers into Rattata's stomach, only to be abruptly countered with an Iron Tail that knocked her into the air. "Quick Grubbin, hit Rattata with Dig from that position!" Grubbin righted herself, her pincers glowing as she began spinning like a drill, diving toward Rattata and slamming into his stomach, leaving a small crater in the ground. "Popplio, use Pound!" Popplio slammed a glowing flipper in between Raticate's eyes, causing the Pokémon to stumble back. Raticate growled, lunging forward and using Bite, sinking glowing fangs into Popplio's flipper. "Popplio, Scald, Grubbin, Spark!" Raticate was hit in the face with scalding hot water, while Rattata was knocked back by an electrified tackle. The two Dark and Normal Types stumbled back, bumping into eachother. "Grubbin, use Dig to launch them into the air!" Grubbin burrowed her way into the ground, quickly erupting from under Rattata and Raticate and knocking them into the air. "Now Popplio, Disarming Voice!" The heart shaped beam caught both Pokémon at once, engulfing them in an explosion and allowing their unconscious forms to fall to the ground. "All right! I'm on top of the world!"

"Moon!" The girl blinked, turning to see Ilima and Arvo standing on a higher level of the cave. "I would advise you not to get cocky. You haven't even fought the Totem yet." The Trial Captain called.

"Yeah, and where is this big bad Totem Pokémon?" Moon sassed. She stiffened as a loud crash sounded behind her, causing the ground to quake briefly. Moon slowly turned around, coming face-to-face with a Raticate that was as big a her.

"...My... You're big..." Moon quavered. Raticate roared, kocking Moon onto her rear as she scurried backwards. "Ah! Popplio, use Scald!" The small Water Type let loose a jet of scalding hot water, nailing Raticate in the cheek. The Totem roared again, this time an orange aura erupted around him.

"Huh!?"

"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you!" Ilima called. "Totem Pokemon have this special aura that boost some of their stats."

"I freaking hate you!"

"I get that a lot."

"Really?" Arvo asked.

"Well, mostly from new challengers... And previously Team Skull Members... And most recently Rainbow Rocket... Actually, now that I think about it, there's a strange man on Route 15 who seems to have it out for me for some reason." Back down on the battlefield, Moon and her Pokémon were frantically dodging everything Raticate threw at them.

"Popplio, Disarming Voice. Grubbin, Spark!" Popplio's heart shaped beam caused Raticate to stumble, while an electrified tackle to the head from Grubbin caused him to crash to the ground, laying flat on his back. The cavern was silent as Moon and her Pokémon stared at Raticate.

"...D-did we win?" With a loud roar, Raticate bolted up, using Hyper Fang to grab onto Popplio's tail and swing the Water Type around wildly, slamming him into the cave walls in the process. "Is that even legal!?" Moon squeaked, right before Popplio's unconcious form landed at her feet. She stared at her starter, then looked up at Raticate as the massive Pokémon stomped up to her.

"...Hello..." Raticate roared in her face. "Mommy!" The ground beneath Raticate exploded as Grubbin slammed into a particularly sensitive area. Raticate let out a squeak that was more akin to a scream as it hopped around in agony. Moon blinked.

"A-alright then! Grubbin, use Spark over and over!" The small beetle covered herself in electricity as slammed into Raticate multiple times. Just as she launched one more attack, Raticate's paws shot out and grabbed Grubbin, holding her in place as the Bug Type squirmed, unable to do anything.

"Grubbin, String Shot!" Grubbin spat fluid-like webs into Raticate's face. The large Pokémon growled, shaking Grubbin violently. "Grubbin, do something!" In response, Grubbin was surrounded in a bright blue glow. Everyone in the cavern stared as Grubbin's form shifted into something more rectangular. The glow faded, revealing a green, beetle-like Pokémon. "Well...that was something..." Rotom popped out and began scanning.

"Charjabug, The Battery Pokémon: An Electric and Bug Type and the evolved form of Grubbin: As it digests food, electricity is generated thatbis stored in a special electric sac."

"Hey, she's got new moves!" Moon replied, looking at Rotom's screen. "Alright Charjabug, Discharge!" Bolts of electricity flew wildly from Charjabug electrocuted Raticate, forcing him to drop her from the pain. Raticate snarled and charged, Hyper Fang at the ready. "Iron Defense!" A silver shine ran across Charjabug's body as Raticate bit down. There was a loud clang as Raticate's teeth cracked and tears welled up in his eyes. "Poison Jab!" Charjabug slammed her pincers into Raticate's stomach, sending him flying back into a wall, this time definitely unconcious. There was silence before clapping echoed through the cavern. Moon turned as Ilima walked up.

"I apologize for Raticate's aggression. He tends to do that when he feels Trial Goers are getting cocky. But either way, congratulations Moon! You've passed the Melemele Normal Type Trial!" Moon slapped him. "I deserved that. I'll admit it." Ilima stated as he rubbed his cheek. "Anywho." He produced a small crystal. "For completing my Trial, I present you with Normalium-Z. A Z-Crystal that can turn Normal Type moves into the Z-Move Breakneck Blitz." Moon took the Crystal, slipping it into her Z-Power Ring. To use it, just preform this little dance." He went through a series of motions as Moon picked up Popplio, who had regained conciousness.

"Do I really have to do the dance?"

"Yes, but don't worry. Z-Moves are common enough in Alola that you don't have to be embarrassed about it." She looked to Arvo, who shrugged. "Now that you've completed my Trial, you can now return to Iki Town to battle Kahuna Hala in the Grand Trial."

"Yamp! Yamper!" The group jumped as a dog-like Pokémon limped toward them. It was heavily bruised and bleeding a little. With one final heave forward, the Pokémon collapsed into unconsciousness.

"Who is that Pokémon!?" Moon questioned.

"I can't find in anywhere in my database!" Rotom yelped.

"It must be from a Region outside of Glacias ownership then." Arvo concluded. Ilima knelt down to the Pokémon.

"It looks like it was wounded in battle. But then... Where's its trainer?"

* * *

In a nearby meadow just West of Route 3, a young girl, about five years old with fiery red hair had crawled into a small burrow, her lip bleeding, her body bruised, and tears running down her face as she kicked at the several bird Pokémon aggressively trying to force their way in.

"G-Gran! Yamper!" The girl sobbed.


End file.
